Almost Paradise
by boredncrazy22
Summary: Every night I cry my eyes dry for the man I love. My heart aches for his smile, his laugh, his kiss, his touch. After years of dreaming of our perfect wedding, beautiful children, and our whitepicket fence house, all I want to do is forget. My soul has be
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. I only own the plot... No lawsuits please!

**Almost Paradise**

11:37 PM

_Every night I cry my eyes dry for the man I love. My heart aches for his smile, his laugh, his kiss, his touch. After years of dreaming of our perfect wedding, beautiful children, and our white-picket fence house, all I want to do is forget. My soul has become a hollow shell that is bitter and angry. I've given up hope of him returning to me. It's been years since Harry Potter has destroyed Voldemort, years since he promised to come back to me when the war was over. I no longer wait for the Boy-Who-Lived to arrive at the Burrow and beg for my forgiveness; to beg for my love again. I just don't care anymore._

6:56 AM

I wake up to a voice telling me to get out of bed. When I open my eyes I see my mum.

"Ginny, dear, you need to get out of bed."

Rolling over, I close my eyes and attempt to go back to sleep. I feel a small, chubby hand shaking my shoulder.

"Ginny, Harry's here. He came back."

My body tenses, goosebumps running down my spine.

Slowly I speak, "Does... does everyone know?"

"He's been staying with Ronald and Hermione for a few days. He came to see everyone today."

Glancing at my clock, it reads, "Time to wake up." I check my wristwatch, I have only an hour to get ready for work. I shove the sheets off my body and stumble towards the bathroom. In the distance I hear, "Ginny, please see Harry. It might bring some closure." I pretend not to hear and turn the shower faucet. Twenty minutes later I emerge in my bedroom, wet and naked, and look for something to wear to work. I pull on black pinstripe pants, a white blouse, and the matching pinstripe vest. I slip on my black Converses and grab my messenger bag. Shaking my wet hair, I walk down the stairs. Upon reaching the kitchen I see everyone is eating at the table talking excitedly to Harry.

I hear pleasantries like, "Harry, dear, how are you?" and "What have you been doing?"

Turning away from the conversation, I grab a glass from the cabinent and magically fill it with orange juice. I swallow it in one gulp and put it on the counter. For a moment I want to believe I've gone deaf, but, to my dismay, everyone has finally noticed my presence. Slowly I turn around to find every pair of eyes on me. Like always, mum speaks first, "Ginny why don't you say hello to Harry?"

Rolling my eyes I reply, "Sure mum. _Hello_ Harry."

With my insensitive tone of voice, Harry winces. _Poor _Harry had his feelings hurt. Oh well, everyone will tend to him. Smiling sweetly to mum I add, "I'm going to be late for work. I'm leaving now."

Before I could push open the door to escape the kitchen someone is holding my wrist. Tightly, I might add. Spinning around to glare at whomever is holding on to me, I'm not suprised to see Harry. Putting as much malice into my voice I whisper, "Let Go Potter."

Gripping my wrist tighter he responds, "No."

A loud _Smack!_ is heard throughout the kitchen. There are collective gasps. While Harry is nursing his red cheek, I can't help but feel satisfied.

Smiling smugly I retort, "If you touch me again I can promise the next time will be worse."

Striding out of the house, I stop at the front yard. With a soft _Pop!_ I'm gone.

I know the title doesn't match with the story, but I thought of the plot while listening to the song. (Almost Paradise - Mike Reno and Anne Wilson) Anyways, what do you think? Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. I only own the plot... No lawsuits please!

**Almost Paradise**

7:47 AM

Emerging in my cubicle, I am happy to note that for once I'm early. _Maybe Harry should come around more often. I know my boss will be **delighted**. _I snort at the stupidy of my thoughts. I put my bag beside my desk and sit in my spinning chair. Before I can even get one minute of peace, my boss Mr. McCourt, interrupts. Without awknowledging my presence he dumps a large stack of letters onto my desk.

"Ahem." I mumble.

"Ms. Weasley stop grumbling and get through these letters. Now." Mr. McCourt replies in a thick Irish accent.

Quickly and quietly he slips out of my cubicle. Staring at the pile, I sigh in defeat. _What a great start to a shitty day. _

12:22 PM

Retelling the events of this morning, Luna Lovegood looks at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"It sounds like he came back to see you." Is her ridiculous response.

"Oh, _right. _He came back to rekindle a lost romance between us. Today you're acting more looney than you usually do."

"Don't you think it's romantic?"

"_Romantic?_" I hiss, "What's romantic? A ghost came back to haunt me! I find nothing romantic in this situation."

"Did something happen with you and the ghoul in the attic?"

"Luna, I was still referring to Harry."

"He's a ghost?"

"A bloody poltergeist. Anyways, I'll let you get back to work."

As I walk away, I look back to see Luna with an expression of utter confusion on her face.

4:51 PM

Only nine minutes until I can leave. Usually I'm glad to leave work, go home to one of mum's delicious dinners, but tonight I'm dreading this. All I want to do is get drunk off my ass. With this sudden idea I'm writing a letter to mum saying that Mr. McCourt is making me work late tonight and not to worry about me. After stopping by Luna's cubicle, we're on our way to the Leaky Cauldron.

1:36 AM

"Whoopsie!"

Spilling Firewhisky down my blouse, I don't bother cleaning it up.

"Loo-ney!" I sing, "Can't I stay longer?"

"C'mon Ginny."

Before I can even blink my eyes, Luna and I are in the Burrow's living room.

"That was fast! How did'ya do that?"

Too dizzy to stand, I sit down. _Why is the house spinning? _

"The house isn't spinning." _Did I ask that aloud?_

"Yup."

Somehow I'm on my feet again and I'm walking towards the kitchen.

"Bye Looney!"

Stumbling through the doorway, I shield my eyes from the bright light.

"Too bright!" I moan.

"Ginevra Weasley! Where have you been?"

_Where did that come from? _I uncover my eyes to discover everyone sitting at the table.

" 'Ello everyone!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Gred! Forge! How's the shop?"

"She's drunk." _Who's drunk?_

"Totally smashed." _Who was smashed?_

"I'll go to bed now... G'night-"

"Hold it right there Ginevra! Where have you been?"

"The Leaky Cauldron of course!" _Why is the house spinning again?_

"Oh dear, she's going to fall! Quick-"

_Why are there two arms holding me? They're nice. Muscular._

"Harry set her down on this chair."

_Wait, now I'm sitting. Where did the arms go?_

"Ginny, how did you get home?"

"Looney!"

"Looney?"

"She means Luna Lovegood."

"Mumsie," I yawn, "can I go to bed?"

"Yes, yes... Harry will you take Ginny to her room please?"

_The nice arms are back! Yay! Now we're walking up the- _"Oops!"

"Gin, you're going to -mph- have to -mph- get up."

_Why is it dark? "_Where am I?"

"You're in your room now. Well..."

He turns to leave my room. Before I lose the nerve I ask, "Why did you leave?"

"Ginny, you're drunk. Right now isn't the time-"

"Harry," I plead, "why didn't you come back to me? I waited for you. Mum kept saying 'Ginny dear, everything will turn out fine. Harry will be back soon. Don't give up honey.' After a while I knew you weren't coming back." _Why is my face wet? I'm crying. Not now. Not in front of Harry. _

"Gin-"

"Nevermind. Forget I even asked. Please leave." _Why can't I stop crying?_

"Please-"

"Jesus Christ Harry! Just leave!"

Locking the door, I slowly slide down to the floor. With my head resting against the wood, I let the tears flow freely.

This chapter is much longer than the last. What do you think? Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. I only own the plot... No lawsuits please!

**Almost Paradise**

8:23 AM

Yawning, I struggle to pull my covers off my body. Moments later I emerge the winner and am about to celebrate, but when I stand I'm overcome with dizziness and the urge to vomit. With my eyes shut I blindly grope my way towards the bathroom. _What happened last night?_ As I rest my head against the cool tiles near the toilet, I search my brain for the answer to that question. _Let's see... Harry appeared at the Burrow. __I went to work, very angry. Talked to Luna, what else? _

"Oh!" The immaginary light bulb turned on. _I went to the Leaky Cauldron to get smashed with Luna. She brought me home, didn't she? Of course she did. Hmm... bright lights, mum, Harry helping me, asking Harry about- _"Oh. My. God." _Why, oh, why did I ask Harry about that?_

"I'm the worst drunk. Embarrasing myself in front of my family, bringing up the past, sobbing like a complete idiot..."

I get off of the floor and look myself in the mirror. My face is paler than usual, my eyes red and puffy, make-up smudged, and my hair tangled. I look down at my clothes. Blouse stained, loose vest buttons, and wrinkled pants. "Bugger." Quickly I stip and jump into the shower. Turning the faucet so the water will be scolding, I try to scrub away the memories of last night. I feel slightly better after a shower and I pull on a baggy t-shirt and my favorite pair of sweats. I walk out of my room and walk quietly down the stairs. Taking a moment to pause, I brace myself for the worst before entering the kitchen. I take a few tentative steps into the kitchen, expecting everyone to be eating a pleasant Saturday breakfast, but to my horror the one person I was planning on avoiding was sitting at the table. Alone. Waiting. For me no doubt.

"Good morning Ginny." He says.

I manage to reply, "Uh... hi. Harry."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm, er... fine." _Nice. Keep it short and simple. Maybe he'll get bored and leave. _"Yea right." I mutter.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Um... where is everyone?"

"Your mum shooed everyone out. She, well, she wanted us to have some time alone."

"Why?" I'm flabergasted. _How could she do this?_

"You know why."

"I'm _sorry_, I **don't**."

"We need to talk."

"I'm listening." _Keep your cool Ginny._

"We need to talk about what happened."

"Are you talking about how you left me? Broke my heart? Made a complete fool out of me?" Ignoring Harry's pained face I continue, "Or would you rather take a simpler route? Perhaps talk about when you came back? Or what happened last night?" _Nice Ginny. You sure kept your "cool."_

"I came back to see everyone. I missed the Burrow, your mum's cooking, and... most of all, you."

"That still doesn't explain why you left in the first place. How could you leave when everyone needed you the most?"

"After defeating Voldemort, I felt empty. My life had revolved around him... I had to figure out who I was. Who the real Harry was, not the Boy-Who-Lived." He sighed, running his hand through his messy, jet black hair. "It took some time, but I managed the courage to come back."

"Courage? Was it **'scary' **knowing you had to come back to the friends and family that love you? The people who care for your happiness and well-being?"

"It's not like that-"

"Oh, but it is Harry. It is. We all needed you, **I **needed you... We weren't prepared for you run away. To be gone for five years! Five whole years!" Years of pent up fustration could not stop me from asking, "Did you ever date any other women?"

"There were a few, but-"

"That's what I thought. Do you want to know something? I never dated another man. Knowing you were still out there, I couldn't..."

Turning my head away, I feel a lone tear slide down my cheek. _Do not cry. Not again._ Before I leave I have to ask one more question, "Did you... did you keep in contact with anyone?" And as I stare into his emerald green eyes, I pray for the answer to be no. I pray for this one answer to redeem him, because maybe I could possibly forgive him if the answer was no.

This chapter is shorter than the previous ones, but I left it at a cliff-hanger! What do you think? Review?


End file.
